Gotei 13 VS The Avengers (Marvel VS Bleach)
by Honda Kiku
Summary: In a Effort to rid himself of Earths Mightiest Hero's Loki Pits the Avengers against their toughest opponents yet the 13 Court Guard Squads. by moving the Sereitei into the Living world Loki has ensured a battle will commence This story has been on my mind for years. and finally i have taken the time to write it! this is my first time publishing a story of mine!
1. The Beginning Soi Fon VS BlackWidow

Gotei 13 Vs The Avengers!.

Scene 1:. In a darkened Gothic style room filled with gorgeous pillars and raging torches providing dimmed lighting Sat Loki. the God of Mischief sat in the center a angered expression upon his face as emerald eyes gazed down upon a crystal ball. A smirk formed along his lips as he gazed upon the audience.

"Well, hello, and welcome to my home. I am Loki, the Asgardian Prince. The God of Mischief and Son of Odin, and welcome to our story. Today, we have something rather spectacular! Two Universes collide! And an epic battle shall ensue; putting my brother and his band of misfits known as the Avengers to a true test of strength! A battle of strength and wit. Who will triumph when two powerhouse teams are pitted against one another? The Soul Reapers of the Soul Societies Gotei 13 the protectors and defenders against Evil and threats against innocent souls? Or the Avengers, defenders of earth and its people? LET'S FIND OUT! "  
and with that he gave a clap and darkness faded in.

Scene2. Washington D.C, the Center of Government for the United States of Government. It was 10:30pm, night had fallen over the city, a cloudy night's rain being forecasted for later on in the night till early morning. High above the clouds sat the Helicarrier. A technical marvel indeed, and pride of the United States government agency known as Shield, utilizing the highly advanced technology of Stark Industries - the Helicarrier was exactly as it sounded. A floating Naval Aircraft Carrier capable of mobilizing anywhere in the world and serving as its own military base. For this night alone, it hovered over the nation's capital as a security precaution.

Far inside upon the massive vessels bridge, stood a tall, well built african-american male. Dressed in a black leather trench coat, black turtleneck shirt, and slick black pants, the male reached up, adjusting the black eye patch that covered his left eye. This was Nick Fury, director of Shield. He had a stern, yet worried expression upon his face. Something felt wrong…. Very, very wrong, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. However, his concerns soon turned into reality as rapid, loud beeping rang throughout the room. One by one, each of the high tech consoles around him turned red, blaring warnings of something unusual happening

"REPORT!" Fury shouted, and the Helicarrier crew frantically flew across the bridge to their respective stations. Hands flying across the keyboards before them as they attempted to find the source of the disturbance registering on their devices. In that same instant, there was a blinding light flowing across the bridge, engulfing everything in its path as everyone reached up to shield their eyes, "WHAT THE HELL?!" Fury shouted, as the light faded soon enough and darkness resumed within the room, "Oh….my ….god" Fury whispered.

Scene 3. Stark Tower. Tony was in one of the many techlabs, his eyes scanning a holographic display swirling around the table before him.

"Ok Jarvis, reroute power from Section A to Section B and let's see if that works," Tony said, a sly grin on his lips.  
Leaning back he disappointedly observed as the power flickered and everything went dark.

"Ok, that didn't work did it Jarvis?" Tony said with a sigh,

"No sir, I'm afraid not," Jarvis replied in the cool computerized voice,

"Ok, back to square one; Turn the lights back on," he said, as the power once more flickered on and the display reignited. "Let's see what the problem is," as Tony got to work, an alarm began to blare, causing the man to sigh once more "What is it, Jarvis?" He asked, and the holo display changed again to show a news broadcast from D.C.

The camera showing what appeared to be a massive stone wall right in the heart of downtown, Washington. The caption beneath reading: "Massive city suddenly appears".

Tony's eyes went wide for a second.

"Jarvis, is this correct? This isn't some internet hoax, correct?" Tony asked, quickly rising up

"No, sir. I already searched 156 different news outlets, and have connected with local law enforcement and the United States military; this is very much real. The cause is still unknown, but Shield is on the scene." Javis replied, as Tony began walking off.

"Get the suit ready, I'm heading out" Tony shouted, exiting the room.

Scene 4. Asgard - the Bifrost Gateway  
Heimdall stood watch. The tall, powerfully built man stood hands resting upon the large golden blade he had before him. His eyes peered out into the heavens, shifting back and forth as he observed. Always vigilant, ready to call to arms for any threat to the kingdom, or any disturbance within the other realms. Then he saw it: Midgard. Something was very wrong, something from a realm unknown had emerged. Through his all seeing vision, he peered into Midgard seeing the threat, and pulled away

"A most serious threat.." He spoke out, this appearance this ...strange city was of nothing he knew of and he knew the realms well.

"Heimdall, old friend, what is it you see?" Thor spoke, entering the golden room, having just come from Asgard, he had been summoned by Tony Stark for reasons the other had quite not made clear. "Please open the Bifrost, I must travel to Midgard quickly. A threat is happening in the City of D.C., I must assist!" Thor spoke as the Darkened warrior turned to face the Son of Odin.

"Take great heed, Thor. This is a threat I have no knowledge of, its origins are unknown to me." He said, concern filling his voice. Thor gave a nod.

"Thank you for the warning! But no threat is too much for the Son of Odin to handle! Now, Bifrost!" Thor replied, confidence filling his voice. With a stern nod, Heimdall turned and twisted the blade anchored inside a stand and, in doing so, the Bifrost came alive. A powerful and bright portal forming before the two.

"Take great care, Son of Odin… Heed my warning," Heimdall reminded as Thor took off.

Scene 5. Shield Helicarrier.

"What the fuck is going on? Not a single person has given me any sort of information!" Fury shouted. The Helicarrier crew scrambled around, looking and digging into the information their computers were picking up. Satellite images, news information, anything giving them a lead upon this mysterious city that had appeared below them.

"We have no information as of yet, sir. Our scans are encountering some unknown interface, we cannot tell what's going on inside this place!" a crew member said.

"Oh, save the talk. Nick, give me a jet. I'll collect the intelligence," spoke a confident female voice as Natasha Romanoff entered the room. Code-named Black Widow, she was Shield's expert assassin. Russian-trained, and a member of the Avengers. Very few came close to her level of skill when it came to undercover intelligence. "I'll be in and out in less than 24 hours, and learn of their intentions." she spoke, adjusting her multipurpose bracelets "This is a massive threat to the U.S, and must be handled q-" she was cut off by the screams of a crew member.

Her eyes shifted rapidly to briefly view a man dressed in all black, his face covered by a mask as he disappeared and another crew member fall, a cut to the chest.

"Security has been compromised! LOCK DOWN THE BRIDGE!" She shouted, alarms blared loudly and steel doors slammed shut at all entry point.

"SIR MULTIPLE SECURITY BREACHES ON ALL LEVELS. WE HAVE BEEN BOARDED!" A crew member shouted as more of these mysterious men appeared in the room holding katanas, and Natasha's eyes narrowed,

"Nick, stay back. I'll handle this." She said, popping her neck as she reached down to her waist and drew two small black objects, which extended into long blades. With great speed and grace, she shot forward, spinning and slicing her way through the intruders.

The others moved forward, their blades at the ready, but Natasha was ready. Expertly dodging the incoming attacks, her eyes following their precise movements as she countered and brought their lives to a end. The other crew members had gathered their wits and drawn their weapons, opening fire on the intruders as Nick stood there in the center, watching, occasionally catching a hostile attack, and snapping arms.

"What the fuck is with these motherfucking ninjas on my motherfucking Helicarrier!" He screamed, "WHERE ARE THEY COMIN-" he was cut off by a blade by his neck.

Standing behind him, a slim Asian woman with short, dark hair, and two long ponytails over her shoulders had appeared. Dressed differently from the others, she wore a black Shihakusho and a white coat over it.

"You threaten the Seireitei. You have brought us into the world of the living. Explain why." she said, "Do so quickly, and I shall spare your life," Nick was very tense in that moment. This woman had quite literally appeared out of nowhere, and now had him in a very dangerous situation.

"First of all...Ma'am, I have no knowledge of this Seireitei, nor do I know why you're here. So how about you remove your fucking blade, and we can talk like adults," Nick said sternly, as the woman's eyes narrowed.

"That isn't good enough for me…...but the Soi Taichou might have further questions for you, so I shall allow yo-" her questioning was cut short, and the blade removed intime to counter a strike from Natasha, who glared at the woman.

"You want to fight someone you fight me…..Bitch" she said coldly, and shoved the asian woman away, who only skidded a foot away

"A meer human? Challenging me? It's strange enough that your kind has the ability to perceive our existence, but to dare to battle with us? It's pathetic, and a waste of time. I have no idea what it is you have done to bring us, here but it will not go unchallenged" She spoke, "i am Soi Fon and Captain of the Gotei 13's Division 2 Defenders of threats against us!" She snarled, as Black Widow only gave a smile.

"And I am Black Widow, member of the Avengers, and Defender of Earth, and you are a threat to my world…. So, do me a favor, and die" Nash said as she readied herself for whatever the other had. Soi Fon let out a chuckle

"That's actually quite cute to think a human can defeat me. Very well, I shall accept your challenge. Do your worst." She said, very confidently lowering her blade, not at all worried that the other would be able to hurt her. Black Widow narrowed her eyes further, anger filling her body at the others confidence

"Such a stuck up" she thought to herself, as she lunged forward, dropping her blades - preferring her fist for precision - and speed launching her left fist. Soi Fon dodged to the right with relative ease. This continued, with Soi Fon dodging each of Widow's strikes.

"Is this really all you've go-" she was cut off, her confidence becoming a distraction and resulting in Widow landing an uppercut to the jaw, knocking the Gotei Captain to the floor with impressive power.

"What were you saying again?" Widow retorted with a smirk. Soi Fon recovered rapidly, leaping off the floor and back to her feet.

"A lucky shot….it will not happen again," she spoke while sheathing her blade, as the two lunged at each other, fists flying and connecting and Black Widow, now focused, was keeping up. It didn't take her long to examine the others fighting style, and adapt to counter. Their hits now hitting one another and being countered and, for a while, they were at a stalemate. But Natasha wasn't about to be shown up by some superpowered whatever, and she soon countered with a powerful roundhouse kick, knocking Soi Fon back, and this would continue on and on Natasha finally getting the upper hand in the battle, continually landing hits on the intruder and Soi Fon not at all taking kindly to this.

Eventually, her frustration took over.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" she screamed, drawing her blade rapidly. Her hot headedness taking over, "Sting all enemies to death! SUZUMEBACHI!"

With the command given, her blade turned a bright red before reforming along the woman's arm into a black and golden bracelet connected to a golden sharp stinger along her index finger. This sudden change made Natasha take a step back. Something was different. The aura given off by the other had become stronger.

Her brow furrowed, and a worried expression filled her face as she held her guard up. But little good it did as Soi Fon was behind her in an instant.

"First strike," she spoke as a butterfly pattern appeared along her back. What the hell?! She was hit? How? She hadn't even felt it! A growl escaped her lips, and she swung her elbow around and connected with Soi Fon's stomach, but the woman was gone again. Appearing in front of her "Second strike," she whispered

Natasha's eyes went wide, and she leapt back, narrowly avoiding the Captains strike. "Impressive reflexes. They won't help you for long" Soi Fon said as she took a fighting stance, Natasha returned it as she drew her blade.

"You got lucky" She replied, and readied herself as Soi Fon once again disappeared. This time, however, Natasha was ready. She wasn't going to hold back any longer. She closed her eyes, and tuned into her senses.

"There you are," she said, swinging her blade to the left, catching the Captains stinger. This lead to Soi Fon growling as she jumped back, and jumped back in almost instantly driving her stinger forward to land a hit, but Natasha once again managed to narrowly dodge away. This Russian chick was starting to get on Soi Fon's nerves. This fight should have been over the second she released suzumebachi, but this ….MAN was fighting her like she was a equal! A HUMAN! The rage was present in Soi Fon as her temper was getting the best of her, and now she wildly striked out at Natasha, her attacks becoming sloppy and predictable. This resulted in Natasha letting out a smirk.

Good, she was becoming careless, allowing her emotions to get the best of her. This was the opening she needed to bring this fight to a close. Soi Fon was an experienced Captain, a highly trained Assassin, and master of the Flash Step. However, she was hot headed and quick to anger, especially when being shown up by someone she thought of as a lesser being. Natasha was pushing all the right buttons. The fight continued on, both blocking and deflecting each other's attacks.

Meanwhile, within the rest of the Helicarrier, the fight was on with the members of Squad Two against the Shield Soldiers. Gunshots rang throughout the halls. Omeda stood there, a bored expression on his face, as he observed his squad mates deal with the intruding humans Honestly, why were they fighting humans? This was stupid, they were no threat to them at all.

Scene 6. Soul Society the Seireitei shortly after arriving in the human world.

Squad One Captain's meeting Hall. Lined up against each side of the room, stood the 13 Captains of the Gotei 13. Toshiro Hitsugaya, Shunsui Kyoraku, Jushiro Ukitakai, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Retsu Unohana, Zaraki Kenpachi, Sosuke Aizen, Tosan Kanami, Sajin Komamura, Gin Ichimaru, Soi Fon, and Kuchiki Byakuya. All summoned to an Emergency meeting declared by the Head Captain, Genryusai Yamamoto.

The Elder Captain sat at the head of the room, and let out a sigh.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, give your explanation of the situation." He spoke in a low tone of voice as the other captains turned their gaze to the Division 12 Captain as he took a step forward. For once he to had a concerned expression upon his face.

"As of two hours ago there was a surge in energy surrounding the Seireitei. This surge was enough to trigger various alarms I had in place for safety purposes. The energy in question was of nothing I had witnessed before, and thus I have little information on its properties or origin. However, I am confident it is the reason why the Seireitei has been transitioned from the Soul Society and into the living world. As of right now, my Division, alongside the Department of Research are devoting all resources into finding means to reverse this effect, and return us to Soul Society." With that, Mayuri returned to his spot within the line up as other Captains spoke up,

"The question lingering is who did this, and why?" spoke Division 10 captain Hitsugaya, "what is there to gain? Is this an attack? Or means to seperate us?" He added as Kyoraku spoke up after

"I highly doubt this is an attack" he spoke, adjusting his hat. "If it was an invasion of any sort, wouldn't they be attacking by now?" a chuckle escaped his lips he doubted the humans had little to do with this.

"I agree with Captain Kyoraku. The humans have never had any ability to detect our presence, let alone the ability to travel between the two worlds, so it's impossible they had the means to bring the Seireitei into the living world" Unohana spoke out "Whoever or whatever is responsible is not human" the other captains glanced at each other, and murmuring filled the room. Some agreeing with Unohana and Kyoraku, while others suspected that the humans were indeed responsible. The technology of the human world was ever increasing

"The Avengers" spoke Aizen in a calm tone of voice as his eyes shifted to Yamamoto. "As of recently - I'm unsure if the rest of you are aware, but I am current on human events - As of recently, the Human governments of the living world have formed a team of sorts that calls itself the Avengers. Consisting of various humans and non-human beings with unique powers and abilities. They operate under a Human Government agency that calls themselves S.H.I.E.L.D., declaring themselves defenders of the human race against supernatural beings. It is quite possible that this ...Team is somehow responsible for our current situation"

This new information brought new bickering among the Captains as this was making sense. The humans alone might not know of their presence but these super powered beings might. As the bickering continued, Yamamoto finally slammed his cane down to restore silence.

"Whether or not the humans are responsible for our predicament is for further research. We must be ready to defend ourselves regardless!. Soi Fon, as Captain of Division 2, I am hereby placing you in charge of investigating this.. 'SHIELD'. You will coordinate with Captain Ukitake of Division 13 to make sure that the Seireitei is properly defended against any possible attacks. The rest of you shall work with your respective squads. We must be ready for anything, this is a dangerous situation and a threatening one! The Seireitei does not belong in the living world! The knowledge that the humans can acquire is dangerous in its own right! GET TO WORK! WE MUST RETURN TO THE SOUL SOCIETY!" he commanded, "YOU ARE ALL DISMISSED! . Captain Soi Fon, you shall focus your efforts on the Human Base currently hovering over the Seireitei! Find out what they know."

Scene 7: Washington DC. Downtown outside the Seireitei westgate on 14th Street

Tony Stark was currently there, observing the giant walls.

"Ok Jarvis, give me the details" He spoke as he looked up and down the wall observing the display within his helmet.

"The Wall is composed of unknown materials. I am unable to identify them. The gate itself is composed of Oak wood, approx 34 ft thick, and reinforced with a unknown type of metal alloy" Jarvis replied. Tony let out a sigh and shook his head,

"Can we fly over it?" He asked,

"Afraid not, sir. Sensors are detecting a barrier of energy surrounding the City. It's spherical in shape, surrounding the city both below and above ground. Energy is unknown, but it would be unwise to attempt to penetrate it without further data. I am doing my best" he said

"What's the status of the other Avengers?" Tony asked

"Black Widow is currently aboard the Helicarrier, she is not answering her Headset. Data confirms that the Helicarrier security has been breached, it's easy to assume whatever threat is present has arrived. Dr. Banner is flying in. Thor has received your message and is due any second. Hawkeye is on his way, and Captain America is currently out of the country" Jarvis said and, as if on cue, a bright beam of light slammed into the ground beside them, delivering Thor

"GREETINGS MAN OF IRON! OR TONY!" Thor shouted

"I am Ready to assist What have we here! A Great wall of stone? Are we looking to Enter? Leave it to ME!" He shouted

"Thor N…"

Before tony could even complete his sentence Thor had raised his Hammer "MIGHTY THUNDER! " He shouted a powerful bolt of lightning flying down connecting with Mjolnir giving it a thrust Thor directed the powerful blast towards the gate before them with all said and done thor retracted the hammer and observed that his attack had little effect upon the gateway

"How interesting! This gate has resisted the power of Mjolnir! What fine craftsmanship! I must question the designer himself Asgard could use such effective defenses! But alias! It shall not stand!" He said as he spun the Hammer around whipping up the wind and with a violent throw he unleashed his hammer letting it fly at the speed of light smashing into the gate it shattered the wood with ease.

"HAHA! THOR IS VICTORIOUS!"

Tony let out a sigh.

"Well since you went through the effort let's take a look shall we?"

with that the two stepped through the hole made by Thor and into the Seireitei it wouldn't be much longer till the remaining avengers arrived. Hawkeye and Spiderman was a possibility if he could get away from High School but Toni much prefer the kid didn't get involved he was to young for this and this threat was still very much unknown

"Jarvis Active scanning now i need to know the layout of this place" Tony said his eyes scanning the area around them. They currently stood on a stone brick road white buildings around them and three different paths.

"We have breached whatever interference that was previously interfering with our sensors generating map now sir" jarvis replied as a 3d map appeared on Tony's visor showing a circular map of the entire city.

"The lay out of this city is odd the road systems and streets make little sense interconnecting with each other it's almost like a labyrinth Warning sir you have incoming possible hostiles" Jarvis said as one by one black clothed men and women appeared along the rooftops each holding a katana.

"You are Trespassing within the Seireitei and the Thirteen court guard squads! State your intentions now!" one of them called out as Thor grinned "A FIGHT !" He yelled as he unleashed mjolnir the hammer flying out and connecting with the speaking shinigami knocking him off the roof with ease

"God damnit thor" Tony sighed and lifted off the ground as the remaining shinigami flew off and at the two avengers

"they are asian guys with swords...what's the worst they could do?" Tony asked himself there had to be a peaceful solution to this if Thor hadn't gone battle happy he could have talked himself out of this

"Stun setting only jarvis we don't need to kill anyone" Tony said powering up his repulsors as he shot out at the incoming shinigami knocking a few back but more kept coming from the other streets and flying over the rooftops Blades connected swinging Tony blocked best he could but these blades were piercing his armor "Jarvis what the hell" he said sparks flying out of his wrist

"I've finished biological scans. They…..im unsure how to describe this Sir but they are human but not human" Jarvis replied as the damage quickly quick fixed itself just a temporary solution till the suit could be returned to the tower for proper repairs meanwhile Thor was enjoying himself taking on 30 of the shinigami alone

"TAKE HEED YE ARE NO MATCH FOR THE SON OF ODIN! LEAVE THIS REALM!" he shouted spinning his hammer. "MIGHTY LIGHTNING!" catching the hammer he slammed it into the ground unleashing a powerful shockwave of electrical energy sending the shinigami flying away "THIS IS FUN TONY! LET US KEEP FIGHTING TOGETHER!" Thor shouted and tony rolled his eyes as he engaged his thrusters he needed a higher view however upon takeoff a arm reached out and grasped at his left leg

"Where ya think yer goin" Came a deep voice as tony soon found himself being slammed into the ground error messages flashing rapidly "i dunno who you are….what your doing or what year plans are all i care about ….is if yer really as strong as sousuke says you are" a foot smashed down into Tony's suit as towering over him stood a muscular 7ft tall male with spiked out hair and a wide grin on his face "But i'm startin to have my doubts bout ya….a suit of armor? Tch that takes away from the thrill" his eye shifted over to thor "you….Are you a fighter?"

he asked calmly removing his foot from tony who laid there groaning Thor returned the grin. "Is this a challenge of strength i hear from you? Come at thee and i shall show you the might of Asgard!" turning his attention away from the recovering shinigami Thor met face to face with this newcomer. "I Am Thor! Son of Odin Heir to Asgard and the God of Thunder! What be your name!" He shouted Kenpachi giving the Asgardian a look up and down. This looked promising he needed a good fight perhaps this man would provide it "I am Zaraki Kenpachi Captain of Division 11 and the strongest soul reaper in this miserable city….i accept your challenge don't disappoint me" with that said Zaraki drew his blade and readied himself eager to get this party started.


	2. Dr Strange Appears! Thor Vs Zaraki!

Scene 9 Manhattan within a darkened room a man stood before a large circular bay window peering out into the stars

"Things are not right in this world" He spoke out to no one in particular.

"Worlds have been unbalanced lives at stake and the very destruction of the world as we know of it should it not be corrected. Loki" a sigh escaped his lips as his eyes opened and he turned to face the green clad god standing in the middle of his home

"why?" he asked "for i have no quarrel with you as of normal your threat to this world and its inhabitants puts you as a threat under my eyes Explain yourself".

"Doctor Stephen Strange man of mystical arts and wizardry how honored i am you know thy name. Do i really need to explain myself? I grow tired of my brother always having the spot light being the golden child of asgard heir to a throne that should rightfully be mine. And this miserable planet he dares to focus his efforts of protecting rather then his own people is pitiful!" Loki replied hostility filling his voice.

"I'm here to End this miserable planet and the forceful shift of two worlds shall do just that. A realm unknown to humans and even Asgard for centuries. The Hidden tenth realm. The Soul Society the home of souls of humans and other beings whom have long since passed the fall of midgard is just the icing on the cake. Asgard will be mine and The Avengers shall meet their match at the hands of the Shinigami" a smirk formed along the lips of the mischievous god

"Tell me" Strange asked.

"What is to stop this soul society from eventually learning of your intentions to bring them here? And to stop you themselves? And what is to stop me from ending your plans right now?" as he spoke his hands reached out making a circular motion forming a magical circle of energy before him "i do my best to remain neutral in all situations but your threat to my world has forced my hand"

"Ohohoho you think i have not planned that out? All evidence the shinigami form will point at the Avengers being the ones responsible for this combination of worlds all blame will fall to them they shall destroy the avengers and ultimately return to their realm thus crippling midgard of their defenders and leaving Asgard without a heir Asgard will become mine and Midgard will be conquered and i shall realish in the fact my brother is forced to watch powerlessly as i become king and restore Asgard to a seat of power within the realms" Loki replied his scepter appearing in his hands

"i have no wish to fight you Wizard i respect your power and ability as well as your intellect. I'm willing to offer you a seat of power within my new kingdom. A governor for midgard under my rule perhaps? You will be free to run this realm as you see fit mold it however you see so long as you swear loyalty to me"

These words caused Strange to frown was this man truly mad? To believe he would so easily switch loyalties. He had only one loyalty. His home

"Im afraid i must decline your offer God of Mischief. I shall stop you here"

with that Strange clasped his hands together beams of light lashing out around Loki restraining him but the god vanished a simple projection as Strange predicted a sigh escaping his lips once more as he relaxed his posture .

"this won't end in your favor" and with that he waved his hands a Portal forming before him as he stepped through it and into the Downtown DC Area he didn't often fight alongside the Avengers and he didn't intend to do so today he needed to defuse the situation make both sides listen to one another and realize the true threat….that they were both being manipulated into fighting This needed to end now!

Scene 10: Clouds of smoke and rubble filled the air From a rooftop Thor let out a groan as he pulled himself from a crater

"Such strength! I AM IMPRESSED! COME AT THEE ZARAKI LET US SEE YOUR TRUE POWER!" Thor called out as from the sky the towering Captain flew down a wide grin on his face as he smashed his blade down effectively crushing the building thor was currently atop

"You're not bad yourself blondie! " He said "But ya have yet to land a hit on me and thats sad"

he chuckled standing atop a piece of rubble staring at the cloud of smoke. Was it over already? Sheesh and to think he was holding back "The"

Zaraki spat turning away however as he did so Lightning flew from the sky impacting the building as Thor rose from the debris

"I have not lost my will to fight yet!" Thor said a bit bloodied up but not falling "LET ME SHOW YOU TRUE POWER! MJOLNIR!" he yelled raising his hammer up high lightning connecting with the weapon sparks flying wildly as he thrusted it forward redirecting the blast at Zaraki who's eyes widen just a bit and took the blast which sent him flying back and crashing into another nearby building with a grunt.

"Hey Thats what im talking bout Give me some more of that! Ye actually got me tingling!" He grinned

"Impressive thou still stand. A strong man indeed let us continue!" Thor said before spinning his hammer and letting it fly at Zarak who swung his blade with immense strength connecting with the hammer and driving down into the ground

"Yer gon need more than throwing a hammer at me" Zaraki said before observing the hammer rise up into the air and fly back into Thor's hand

"Tis but the tip of the iceberg my friend! I HAVE LOT MORE TO SHOW YOU!" he said before flying forward and weapons connected both swinging with all their strength deflecting each others blows Zaraki sword cutting into Thor and Thor's Hammer smashing into Zaraki

"MIGHTY BLOW!" Thor yelled before grasping the hammer with both hands and delivering a powerful uppercut to Zaraki with all his strength the resulting blow launched Zaraki high into the air as Thor followed. "HEAVENS LEND ME YOUR STRENGTH!" He yelled as lightning once more connected with Mjolnir and Thor slammed his hammer into Zaraki's back creating a explosion of electrical energy as the Captain was sent into the ground exploding and creating a massive crater as the smoke cleared Zaraki was actually groaning in pain struggling to stand

"Hot fucking damn….he actually got me with that one" He chuckled spitting blood onto the ground.

"Alight no more holding back now blondie. LET'S GO ALL OUT!"

His hand reached up tearing the eyepatch from his eye as a immense aura surrounded him Yellow in colour the ground began shattering beneath him as his full power was now unleashed "GIVE ME ALL YA GOT!"

He yelled as Thor began spinning his hammer. "WITH PLEASURE! MIGHTY STORM!" Thunder roared above clouds circling the sky lightning flashing all around as his hammer picked up speed the wind gushing around them forming into a vortex "FEEL THE POWER OF ASGARD!"

He shouted the vortex growing in strength as it surrounded them debris and rubble lifting up off the ground getting sucked into the powerful winds Zaraki looked upon it with mild interest. Fancy powers aint what im bout Blondie but ill play yer game" Gripping the blade with two hands Zaraki grinned a powerful golden yellow aura surrounding his body as he lifted his blade up and over his head

"its time to finish this im much interested to see how these other….avengers fight" and with that he swung his blade down with all his might unleashing a powerful blast that shot foward slicing into the vortex and bringing it to a rapid end Thor frowned shooting up into the sky. "I agree Fellow warrior let us end this now. "


	3. Chapter 3 Omeda meets the Green Giant

Scene11: Helicarrier top deck.

A Hoverjet had just landed, and soldiers launched off out of it. Right now, the Helicarrier was locked in a battle with Squad Two. Among the soldiers a dark-skinned male stepped off, taking a deep breath.

"Oh god, Tony. Why did you bring me here?" He asked, glancing around, he was about to take a step when a giant, spiked, black ball came flying out, smashing into the helicarrier. The resulting explosion sent the man flying across the deck, groaning. "Oh god… Nnn, oh yeah, that hurts," He said, taking a breath trying to steady himself and keep calm as he stood back up. Thankfully, he made it out with only a scrape. It could have been much worse.

"Just surrender already. Geez, it's almost breakfast time! Captain Soi Fon will be pissed if I don't take all y'all out, so… I guess no holding back no more!" Omeda said, the heavyset lieutenant of Division Two standing off in the distance hands, grasping the chain connected to the giant wrecking-ball-like weapon. Lifting the chain, he began swinging the ball around in the air before launching it at another hoverjet, destroying the vehicle with ease. A piece of metal flying off and knocked the aforementioned male over again

"Will ya stop?... God damn… Geez, now I see why they needed me," He said, struggling to get back up.

"No can do, human. Gotta do what I can to stop this invasion or whatever. Sorry, ya gotta die too." Omeda said. He readied himself once more, and began swinging the ball around in the air.

"Die? Yeah, no, but you just might make me angry and heh, buddy, let me tell you….ya won't like me when I'm angry," He said, his eyes flashing green as Omeda launched his weapon, only to watch with slight horror as the man began bulking out. His clothes ripping to shreds, sliding off his body as it grew in mass and size. His flesh turned dark green. Reaching out, he caught Omeda's zanpakuto with one hand, gripping it tightly.

"HULK NO LIKE YOU!" He screamed, his voice having became lower. He yanked on the ball and thus the chain connecting it, and dragged Omeda in. "HULK SMASH PUNY MAN!" His giant hands grasped Omeda, and drove him into the ground, resulting in the shinigami letting out a yell of pain.

"Hado#4, Bakuyai," Omeda choked out, he pressed the palm of his hand against Hulk's chest, a bright white light forming as the green giant was launched off of omeda by a powerful electrical blast. Omeda gasped for breath as he stood up, but Hulk - a tad stunned - had recovered quickly.

"THAT TICKLED HULK! HULK NO LIKE!" He shouted. Omeda grasped his weapon quickly. What the hell was this thing? One of the Avenger things that Sousuke talked about? Whatever it was, it wasn't a human.

"Time to get serious… Sorry, but I'm more afraid of failing the captain than I am of facing you, bro" Omeda said, he swung his weapon and launched it. This time, hitting Hulk directly, who was launched back and clean across the helicarrier's flight deck. Letting out a grunt, the beast skidded to a halt and glared at the shinigami.

"HULK…..SMASH!" He screamed, he reached over and grasped a damaged hoverjet, lifting the entire vehicle with ease, and launching it at Omeda. His eyes went wide, and he dodged quickly.

"Holy crap," Omeda said, his eyes staring at the crushed plane lodged in the side of the helicarrier's comtower. However, the fight was far from over, as Hulk launched himself from the ground with a loud roar, flying into the sky before smashing down in front of Omeda, shattering the ground beneath him and knocking the shinigami back. 


End file.
